


[Podfic] Fragments 2: "Dearest Delphine!" and Box of Visions - by Findswoman

by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp



Series: Podfic of Findswoman's Fragments and Miscellanea [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drama, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Life during the Empire (Star Wars), Magical Artifacts, Non-Jedi Force tradition, Part of a collection of short stories, Planet Gand (Star Wars), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rebellion era (Star Wars), Reference to past Imperial invasion and catastrophe, Visions, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp/pseuds/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp
Summary: Podfic of stories from Findswoman's Fragments and Miscellanea. Read by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp.Contains two short stories featuring the same OC's as in the previous compilation(1) "Dearest Delphine!": A letter from a young Human female independent agent to a distant non-Human friend.(2) Box of Visions: A young Gand Findswoman ponders the psychic effects an ancient relic of her homeworld may have had on her Human partner.





	[Podfic] Fragments 2: "Dearest Delphine!" and Box of Visions - by Findswoman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Findswoman's Fragments and Miscellanea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288786) by Findswoman. 



> These are not necessarily in chronological order with the first set of stories, and at least one takes place significantly before Early Morning Thoughts of a Hutt's Gardener. I'm sticking to the order that stories were posted in the original thread rather than arranging them according to the timeline.

Thanks to Findswoman for giving permission to create and post this podfic!

All stories were written by Findswoman and posted in the TFN Forums Fan Fiction section.

"This collection contains my assorted miscellaneous drabbles, vignettes, and one-shot stories, usually centering on OCs but featuring the very occasional EC. All belong more or less to the Rebellion Era unless otherwise noted." (Author's summary)

You can find the text stories here, including those I haven't podficced yet: http://boards.theforce.net/threads/findswomans-fragments-and-miscellanea%E2%80%94-hoses-masks-and-canisters-poetry-challenge-10-14.50023022/

Because these two are very short, they are included in the same recording.

Fragments 2: "Dearest Delphine!" and Box of Visions  
Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Bxlg1QSZYR6kWm44N0hXY2VtbGs) (Time: 00:05:58) 


End file.
